sesshomaru pierde la memoria
by kagome sama higurashi
Summary: holap.es.mi.primer.fic.disfrutenlo;


sesshomaru pierde

Capitulo 1. Un cambio radical

Se encontraba solo, ninguno de sus sirvientes estaba cerca, estaba malherido, su cuerpo no le respond a y ya hace m s de tres d as que estaba as , despert poco a poco, se intenta levantar pero le costaba mucho, ten a heridas graves, pero porque, no lo sab a, movi la cabeza de un lado al otro viendo a su alrededor, al parecer estaba en medio del bosque, pero como termino ah , trata de recordar aunque sea algo, a n as solo consigue que le duela la cabeza.

Sesshoumaru: Pero como llegue a este lugar, donde estoy quien soy?

As era, no recordaba nada, algo debi golpearlo muy fuerte, ya no sab a ni quien era, lo que hab a sucedido fue

Sesshoumaru hab a encontrado el escondite de Naraku por pura casualidad, pero ten a una gran desventaja ya que Lin y Jaken tambi n estaban cerca del campo de batalla, Naraku constantemente atacaba a los sirvientes de Sesshoumaru sabiendo perfectamente que l se pondr a delante de ellos para defenderlos, despu s de varios ataque seguidos Sesshoumaru comenzaba a cansarse, no pod a acercarse, si lo hac a atacar a a su grupo y ellos no se pod an ir por una barrera que no les dejaba salir de ese lugar, sin que Sesshoumaru se percatar , Naraku logra hacer que unos de sus restos llegue a Lin y la aprisiona cort ndole poco a poco la respiraci n.

Lin retorci ndose en el suelo: Se or Sesshou ma ru

Sesshoumaru al notar lo que pas , se distrae: Lin!

Naraku aprovecha y logra destruir la armadura de Sesshoumaru, a l no le import en lo m s m nimo solo corri hasta donde estaba Lin, estaba frente a ella levanta su espada firme apuntando al cuerpo de la peque a, Jaken se horroriza, que iba a hacer su amo.

Jaken: Amo que va a hacer.

Sesshoumaru: Lin qu date quieta, te quitare esa repugnante cosa de encima.

Lin acent a con la cabeza cierra los ojos con fuerza y espera que su amo ataque, escucha el ruido de la espada, abre los ojos y ve a solo unos cent metros la filosa hoja de la espada, ve como baja lentamente cortando ese resto de Naraku y dej ndola libre.

Jaken muy aliviado: Hay que gran susto me di.

Sesshoumaru: Lin est s bien.

Lin: S , gracias a usted se or Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru susurra: Me alegro de que est s bien.

Naraku ataca: Que descuidado de su parte, no baje la guardia as contra m .

Sesshoumaru solo llega a ver uno de los tent culos de Naraku, despu s nada ya que es golpeado por este y lo hace chocar contra una gran roca que hab a en ese lugar, Lin y Jaken no lo creyeron a pesar de haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, Sesshoumaru escupe algo de sangre y cae al suelo inconsciente, ten a una herida grave en el estomago por ese ataque y otra herida en la cabeza por el golpe que hab a recibido en la roca, en ese momento Naraku esta por dar el golpe final pero siente como decenas de cuchillas le pasan por detr s hiri ndolo gravemente.

Naraku molesto: Kagura, maldita traidora.

Kagura esquiva a Naraku y va con Sesshoumaru: Reci n ahora te das cuenta de eso.

Naraku furioso: Te matar , sabes que yo tengo

Kagura lo interrumpe: Ya no Naraku, mientras estabas en tu pelea yo registre todo el castillo y encontr mi coraz n, ahora soy libre y pienso empezar a usarla para salvar a Sesshoumaru.

Dicho esto se acerca a Sesshoumaru y lo levanta como puede luego saca una pluma y se monta en ella, Jaken y Lin la siguen subidos en A-Un, pero Naraku y hace que se separen, A-Un se va en direcci n al este y Kagura va al oeste, sab a que tendr a que dejar a Sesshoumaru en alg n lugar pero todav a no era seguro, despu s de unas horas atardece, ya estaban muy lejos, Naraku no los buscar a, la dama de los vientos finalmente baja a un bosque cercano y deja a Sesshoumaru en las ra ces de un gran rbol, lo ten a que dejar y servir como se uelo para que su antiguo amo no lo encontrar a l.

Fin de este recuerdo.

Sesshoumaru estaba de pie despu s de varios intentos, comenz a caminar por el bosque, no sab a a donde ir, tampoco donde averiguar quien era, o que era, ni se acordaba que era un demonio; las horas pasaron se hizo de noche, estaba un poco cansado, pero sigui adelante al ver humo entre medio de los rboles, seguramente habr a alguien cerca, pero no ten a idea de quienes eran, Sesshoumaru sigui caminando pero se encontr un peque o barranco, y se detuvo.

Sesshoumaru: Por poco, que bueno que me di cuenta de esto.

En ese momento sinti un gran dolor en sus o dos, estaba escuchando un zumbido muy fuerte trata de cubrir sus o dos pero no pod a, reci n en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no ten a el brazo izquierdo, el zumbido se hizo m s fuerte, de repente se detuvo, era un alivi pero en ese momento se resbala y cae por el barranco, se levanta muy aturdido por esa ca da.

Sesshoumaru: Que torpe he sido, me pregunto si soy as siempre. (N/A: Claro que no Sesshy, pero ahora esta medio menso por la culpa de Naraku T_T)

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que ese molesto ruido que lo molestaba volvi a ser emitido, parec a una especie de silbido, m s bien era un silbato para entrenar perros, as era quienes ten an ese fuego en medio del bosque eran Inuyasha y sus amigos, claramente este silbato era usado por Ahome, ya que sab a perfectamente que Inuyasha ten a o dos muy sensibles, Shippou y Kirara tambi n pero ellos ten an las orejas tapadas con algod n que la misma Ahome se los puso, pod an o r f cilmente el silbido, pero no les molestaba ya que apenas lo sent an, pero Inuyasha se revolcaba en el piso de dolor.

Ahome deja el silbato: Inuyasha si me vuelves a molestar lo har sonar todo el d a me escuchaste.

Inuyasha m s aterrado que nunca ya que ese sonido lo destrozaba: Claro Ahome no har nada. (Piensa) Prefiero que diga osuwari mil veces es menos doloroso.

Ahome: Ahora voy al r o, voy a lavar mi ropa y vuelvo enseguida.

Miroku: Muy bien se orita Ahome, nosotros ya nos iremos a dormir por favor tenga cuidado.

Ahome toma su mochila y va rumbo al r o, al llegar saca su ropa y el jab n empieza a lavar, mira de un lado a otro sent a una presencia muy familiar pero no reconoc a bien de quien era, mira en frente del r o, dios m o Sesshoumaru estaba del otro lado, pens en salir corriendo pero observ por un momento y ve que l cae por un simple tropiezo, acaso ese era realmente Sesshoumaru, se acerco pasando el r o caminando ya que no era profundo, lo miro de reojo, parec a estar malherido adem s de cansado.

Ahome a n dudando de lo que hac a: Oye te encuentras bien.

Sesshoumaru miro hac a arriba con un rostro casi angelical: S , porque lo preguntas.

Ahome se sonroja y piensa: Realmente el es Sesshoumaru, su rostro no muestra frialdad m s bien tiene una mirada muy calida, adem s ahora su rostro parece ser como el de un ni o que no sabe a donde ir, parece perdido, adem s que ahora se ve m s lindo. (Habla) Solo era curiosidad, dime porque te ca ste.

Sesshoumaru se levanta: La verdad no es la primera vez que me caigo este d a, creo que con esta ya son siete u ocho veces.

Ahome no lo cre a: Dime y esas heridas.

Sesshoumaru mir ndose: No s , las ten a cuando despert .

Ahome: Hace cuanto que est s en el bosque.

Sesshoumaru confundido: Tampoco lo s , pero dime por casualidad nos hemos visto antes?

Ahome tambi n confundida: No me recuerdas?

Sesshoumaru: Para ser sincero, no recuerdo nada, creo que perd la memoria con alg n golpe fuerte o algo as , bueno adem s de los que ya me he dado solo.

Ahome por fin entendi su extra o comportamiento: Vaya que mal te ha ido, lamento que hayas perdido la memoria.

Sesshoumaru: Tarde o temprano recordar , pero dime de verdad nunca nos hemos visto, me pareces conocida.

Ahome: Bueno si, porque quieres saber.

Sesshoumaru: Es que bueno como no recuerdo y pens , que deb a encontrar a alguien para que me ayude.

Ahome m s sorprendida que nunca: Quieres que alguien te ayude a ti, pero t

Sesshoumaru muy confundido: Yo que?

Ahome: No, nada importante, dime no recuerdas nada de nada.

Sesshoumaru: No, dime sabes mi nombre?

Ahome: S , tampoco recuerdas como te llamas.

Sesshoumaru: No, por eso te lo pregunto.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru, as te llamas.

Sesshoumaru la mira: Sesshoumaru? (Se r e lo cual era muy raro en l) no s pero mi propio nombre me suena gracioso.

Ahome nunca pens ver algo as : Te estas riendo?

Sesshoumaru la mira: S , tiene algo de malo.

Ahome: Bueno, la verdad es que tu siempre eras muy callado y no sonre as, bueno al menos no en frente de alguien, ahora eres muy distinto.

Sesshoumaru: Supongo, y tambi n podr as decirme tu nombre no?

Ahome: Soy Ahome Higurashi.

Sesshoumaru: Es un nombre lindo.

Ahome se sonroja, Sesshoumaru diciendo eso era un milagro tras otro el que viv a en ese instante: Arigato.

Sesshoumaru: No es nada, pero ah algo m s lindo que tu nombre (La toma del ment n) y eso es tu bello rostro.

Ahome sonr e: Sesshoumaru me har s sonrojar.

Sesshoumaru tambi n sonr e: Hace rato que estas as sabes.

Ahome se sent a feliz por lo que le hab an dicho: S ya me di cuenta.

Sesshoumaru se separa: Dime viajas sola.

Ahome: Claro que no, viajo con mis amigos.

Sesshoumaru: Como se llaman ellos.

Ahome: Bueno en mi grupo hay cinco si cuento a la mascota de mi amiga, ella se llama Sango, su mascota Kirara, despu s esta un monje bastante pervertido su nombre es Miroku, tambi n un peque o zorrito m gico, l se llama Shippou y al ltimo esta Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru: Inu yasha Ah! (Lleva su mano a la cabeza)

Ahome preocupada: Sesshoumaru que pasa.

Sesshoumaru: No lo s , pero ese nombre, ese nombre, me duele Ah! duele.

Ahome a n preocupada: Sesshoumaru tranquilo.

Sesshoumaru retrocede unos pasos: Me duele mucho.

Ahome lo agarra del brazo y hace que la mire: Sesshoumaru tranquilo, m rame, dime estas bien, que sucede.

Sesshoumaru ve a Ahome a los ojos, despu s de unos momentos el dolor cesa y parece desaparecer por completo, el solo mirarla parec a calmarlo.

Sesshoumaru con algo de rubor en sus mejillas: Perdona, te deb preocupar.

Ahome piensa s per confundida: X_X Sesshoumaru disculp ndose, si esto no es un sue o entonces me intoxique con los remedios de tanto usarlos con mis amigos.

Sesshoumaru la mira: o.o? Pasa algo.

Ahome volviendo en s : No, no es nada, solo me quede pensando.

Sesshoumaru: Ya veo.

Ahome: Dime no hab a nadie contigo.

Sesshoumaru: No, cuando despert estaba solo.

Ahome: Que extra o.

Sesshoumaru confundido: Por qu ?

Ahome: Bueno seg n lo que se tu siempre viajabas con un peque o grupo, un sapo verde jeje bueno as le digo yo porque no recuerdo su nombre, tambi n un drag n de dos cabezas y una ni a humana pero tendr a que pensarlo no me acuerdo sus nombres, no los veo muy seguido contigo.

Sesshoumaru: Pues no los he visto. (En ese momento un hilo de sangre sale de su boca)

Ahome preocupada: Sesshoumaru que sucede, est s sangrando.

Sesshoumaru presiona su estomago adolorido: Mi herida se abri de nuevo.

Ahome: De nuevo? Entonces ya se ha abierto antes.

Sesshoumaru: S , pero esta vez (Tose sangre, cae arrodillado y susurra) duele m s que antes.

Ahome muy preocupada: Aguanta un poco, traer mi mochila, hay tengo medicina y vendas.

Ahome corre al otro lado del r o pero al regresar se resbala y se lastima la pierna, a n as se levanta y pasa a la otra parte del r o para estar con Sesshoumaru, l ten a una herida grave y por alguna raz n no se pod a cerrar a pesar de que pasaron m s de tres d as, claro ninguno de los dos sab a eso.

Sesshoumaru muy d bil: Ahome tu pierna esta sangrando.

Ahome ser pone a su lado: No es nada, recu state, tengo que ver la herida.

Sesshoumaru solo hace lo que ella le ordena, Ahome le quita la camisa, cuando ve la causa del dolor no lo cre a, parec a alguna parte del cuerpo de otro demonio, lo peor de todo era que parec a seguir viva, solo recordaba a un demonio, m s bien a un h brido que pod a hacer algo as , Naraku, pero como llego a herirlo de esa manera Ahome reviso que tan profunda era herida, con saber eso no le bastaba, ten a que sacar eso de ah pero la nica forma era abriendo m s la herida lo malo era que no ten a anestesia y no sab a que hacer, toma un bistur de la caja de primeros auxilios con las manos temblorosas, pero no ten a el valor para hacerlo, Sesshoumaru estaba adormecido seguramente se hab a desmayado por causa del dolor.

Ahome piensa: Que hago? Por qu no puedo hacer que mis manos dejen de temblar? Tengo miedo, que tal si le hago m s da o no, no puedo hacerlo.

El bistur cae de las temblorosas manos de Ahome quedando clavado en el suelo en ese momento Sesshoumaru reacciona.

Sesshoumaru mira el bistur : Que es eso?

Ahome: Estabas despierto.

Sesshoumaru: S , dime que te sucede, pareces asustada.

Ahome: Y lo estoy, acabo de encontrar la raz n de porque tu herida no se cierra, tienes una parte de otro monstruo dentro de la herida, no s si pueda sacarla, y si me equivoco yo yo

Ahome no puede m s y comienza a llorar, Sesshoumaru al ver caer las l grimas de su rostro levanta la mano y la pone sobre la mano de ella, Ahome lo mira sorprendida, acaso trataba de hacerla sentir mejor, luego ve que l aleja su mano y la lleva al bistur , lo saca y despu s se lo muestra a ella.

Sesshoumaru: Has lo que puedas.

Ahome: Que? Sabiendo que si cometo un error puedo hacerte m s da o, a n as conf as en m , por qu conf as tanto en m Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru sonr e: Porque ahora solo te tengo a ti como apoyo, adem s se que no me har s da o, si realmente no lo quieres as .

Ahome no lo pod a creer, Sesshoumaru le confiaba ah su salud, a n sabiendo que podr a ser herido nuevamente no le import , ella toma el bistur con los dedos algo temblorosos pero poco despu s de tomarlo Sesshoumaru toma su mano y la sostiene firmemente.

Ahome sonrojada: Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sonr e: Tranquila, lo har s bien.

Ahome sinti que todo el temor se esfumo en ese momento: Arigato, te doler se que te ser dif cil pero, trata de no moverte o puedo cortar mal.

Sesshoumaru: Bien, har lo posible.

Esto ser a similar a una operaci n de emergencia como las que Ahome miraba en la tele, pero ahora ella tendr a que hacer una, comenz lento rasgando un poco la herida, Sesshoumaru sinti el corte pero trato de mantenerse tranquilo y de no moverse, reprim a cada movimiento y como mucho daba un grito ahogado dando a se al que le dol a mucho y m s a n fue aumentando conforme Ahome abr a la herida lo suficiente, despu s dejo de sentir los cortes, ella se hab a detenido para ponerse unos guantes de pl stico que le hab a dado su madre, nunca imagino que los usar a, trato de sacar lo que hab a incrustado en su cuerpo, parec a un tent culo pero era muy duro, Ahome no pod a sacarlo casi parec a que estaba unido al cuerpo de Sesshoumaru.

Ahome a n tratando: No puedo sacarlo.

Sesshoumaru le sujeta el brazo: Ahome lo har yo, d jalo.

Ahome se separa: Que quieres decir con

Ahome no pudo terminar de hablar porque vio como Sesshoumaru puso su mano sobre el tent culo y lo arranco de su cuerpo, grito de dolor, pero trato de suprimirlo lo m s que pudo, luego lanzo lejos aquel detestable pedazo de carne.

Sesshoumaru con la respiraci n agitada: Ahome, que pasa.

Ahome molesta y preocupada: Y me lo preguntas, mira lo que te has hecho.

Sesshoumaru: Esto es grave, pero solo para los humanos, yo soy un demonio, al menos de eso me di cuenta.

Ahome: No importa, es grave y punto, trata de sentarte voy a vendarte de inmediato.

Sesshoumaru: No creo que pueda, me duele demasiado el cuerpo como para moverme.

Ahome: Bueno, no importa

Ahome revisa en la caja de primeros auxilios, luego de un minuto encuentra un ung ento para cicatrizar heridas, pero primero limpia la sangre de la herida, luego toma un poco y comienza a pasarlo por la herida, Sesshoumaru al sentir como pasa sus dedos con delicadeza siente que el coraz n se le acelera, no sab a bien lo que era, pero le gustaba ese sutil tacto que hac a en su cuerpo, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y termino durmi ndose, Ahome una vez terminada su labor guarda todo cuidadosamente y saca de su mochila una muda de ropa limpia, sab a que Sesshoumaru estar a un buen rato durmiendo, se alejo un poco a donde el r o era m s profundo, se quito la ropa y entro a las fr as aguas, pero lo que no supo fue que Sesshoumaru despert al sentir que ella ya no estaba cerca, se sent de golpe sin sentir el dolor de la herida y busco con la mirada, cuando ve hac a atr s y la encuentra ba ndose con solo el agua para cubrir su cuerpo sinti el coraz n a mil por hora, se noto el sonrojo en su cara, volvi a acostarse cuando Ahome estaba por mirar, seguro lo hab a visto, pero esperaba equivocarse, Ahome solo lo hab a visto moverse en el suelo as que sale r pido del agua y se va detr s de algunos arbusto para vestirse, despu s sale y vuelve con l.

Ahome: Dormiste solo unos minutos deber as descansar m s.

Sesshoumaru: Es f cil de decir pero, no de hacer seg n parece no estoy acostumbrado a dormir mucho.

Ahome: Entiendo, Sesshoumaru, (Se sonroja) dime acaso t te levantaste hace un rato.

Sesshoumaru piensa: Si le digo la verdad seguro se va a molestar, ser mejor no decirle que la he visto.

Ahome impaciente: Que pasa.

Sesshoumaru: No me levante, hace solo un momento que despert .

Ahome sinti alivio al o rlo: Ya veo, menos mal.

Sesshoumaru: Porque.

Ahome sonrojada: Bueno es que fui a darme un ba o cerca de aqu .

Sesshoumaru se sonroja y recuerda el cuerpo de la chica sin nada sobre l, como hab a venido a este mundo, Ahome lo ve extra ada, acerca su rostro al de l notando el sonrojo que ten a, l gira la cabeza, que sent a, acaso se estaba enamorando de ella, Ahome puso su mano en la frente de l, no ten a fiebre lo cual era raro despu s de todo ten a una herida grave, se levanto del piso.

Ahome: Puedes levantarte.

Sesshoumaru: S , al menos eso creo.

Ahome: Ahora que est s curado tal vez puedas moverte mejor.

Sesshoumaru se intenta levantar, por falta de equilibrio casi cae hac a adelante pero en vez de eso queda justo frente a Ahome rozando por muy poco sus labios, ambos se sonrojan y miran en direcciones contrarias.

Sesshoumaru apenado: Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa.

Ahome muy sonrojada: Esta bien no te preocupes, adem s no estabas del todo seguro deb saber que podr as perder el equilibrio.

Sesshoumaru: Supongo Ahome dime para que me quieres levantado.

Ahome: Es que, bueno lo mejor es irnos de aqu en cuanto los monstruos sientan el olor de tu sangre vendr n a este lugar, ser mejor ir a otro lado.

Sesshoumaru: Entiendo.

Ahome: Ven, no puedo llevarte con mi grupo, pero al menos estar s m s cerca.

Sesshoumaru: S .

Que pasar ahora?

Inuyasha lo descubrira?

Solo lo sabran en el siguiente cap...


End file.
